Of course
by TKsit
Summary: Tidak ada summary, pemain Kris dan Tao. GS/kalimat tidak beraturan sesuka saya. silakan dibaca jika berminat, terimakasih.


SELAMAT

MEMBACA.

Di meja nomer 10, Zitao menatap tajam smartphonenya, ini adalah waktu makan siang namun tak ada telpon ataupun sms dari kekasihnya hingga detik ini. Gadis itu bersandar pada kursi, ia menghela nafas panjang yang terasa berat di saluran pernafasannya. Kegiatannya itu mengusik Luhan yang menikmati sandwitch-nya. "Kau ini, kalau khawatir hubungi dia"

Zitao menggeleng, ia merapatkan dirinya pada meja. "Aku tidak mau"

Rengekannya membuat perut Luhan geli, _aegyo_ temannya ini selalu terlihat imut. Tidak heran banyak pemuda yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya, bahkan pamannya yang lajang memohon-mohon padanya untuk diberi nomor telpon Zitao. Terbukti bahwa tingkatan umur tidak menghalangi untuk mendekati Zitao . "Aku tidak pernah menghubunginya dahulu, kecuali hal itu benar-benar mendesak".

Luhan meringis, ia meminum _bubble tea_-nya dengan nyaman. "Memangnya keadaan seperti ini tidak mendesak ya?"

Zitao menggeleng lemah, "Bukan hal seperti ini, tapi hal-hal seperti yah aku belum dijemput atau aku ada mata kuliah tambahan"

Zitao menatap Luhan yang mengendus ujung rambutnya, temannya ini selalu merawat rambutnya agar tetap segar, wangi dan sehat tanpa cabang-cabang merah layaknya gadis Asia kebanyakan. Inilah yang dicintai Sehun—kekasihnya Luhan. Seperti dari pemandangan di mata Zitao sekarang, Sehun baru datang dan langsung menciumi rambut Luhan yang tergerai. Terlalu vulgar di depan umum.

"Sehun. Duduklah. Kau bisa mencium rambut Luhan ketika di apartemenmu" Zitao berdesis. Sungguh teman-temannya ini tidak mengerti hatinya yang tengah dilanda kerisauan.

Pemuda 21 tahun yang akan menempuh skripsi seperti dirinya dan Luhan itu memberenggut, ia mengambil kursi dari meja lain dengan suara kegaduhan lalu mendudukinya dengan santai, beberapa orang merasa terganggu dengan keramaian yang Sehun lakukan. "Jadi Zitao yang digilai ini sedang dalam mood yang buruk ya?"

Luhan mengangguk, pertanyaan ini untuk Zitao ya bukan Luhan. "Kekasihnya tidak memberi kabar dari pagi"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menyuarakan kalimatnya. "Kekasihmu itu pemimpin diperusahaan"

Zitao tetap diam, ia menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia sibuk menandatangani dokumen atau sedang ada rapat mungkin. Jangan berfikir yang tidak—Bule Kanada!"

Zitao terlonjak, ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Pemuda itu—kekasih Zitao berada di depan meja kasir bersama seorang wanita dengan pantat lebar—bukan besar ya ingat— memakai rok hijau mini ketat dan blezer abu-abu yang ketat, bahkan payudara wanita itu dari samping terlihat menonjol karena ukurannya yang besar. Zitao tidak memanggilnya atau me_-labraknya . _ Ia hanya diam saat pemuda itu memeluk pinggang wanita itu keluar dari cafe.

Sehun menggeleng, "Memang pria tampan itu sulit dipercaya". Ada hinaan didalam kalimatnya.

Luhan yang disebelahnya menatap tajam kekasihnya, ia akan menyeret Zitao keluar cafe namun lengan gadis itu dicekalnya. "Ayolah lu, aku tampan tapi aku dapat dipercaya"

Mimpi apa Luhan bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang menyebalkan seperti itu, kepercayaan dirinya selangit namun perlu Luhan ingat ia sangat tergila-gila dengan kekasihnya itu. Luhan menarik nafasnya tinggi, "Bukan itu! Kata-katamu membuat Zitao sakit!"

Sehun melongo ditempatnya, ia menatap punggung gadisnya dan gadis Bule Kanada yang menghilang dari pintu cafe. "Aku hanya mengungkapkan fakta lu" lirihnya kemudian melirik meja, Sehun menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ada pelayan cafe yang menyerahkan tagihan biaya makanan dua gadis cantik yang berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sial"

...

Zitao dalam keadaan rileks mengerjakan tugas yang disebut lembaran skripsi di laptopnya. Ia duduk bersila memakai baju tidur dan kacamatannya. Sebelumnya sungguh aman dan nyaman, namun kemudian perutnya melingkar tangan panjang yang bisa ditebak siapa, membuatnya menghentikan jemarinya mengetik di _keyboard_.

Rambut Zitao memang tidak beraroma bunga seperti milik Luhan, namun harum mint saja sudah cukup membuat Yifan mengendus dan mencium rambutnya. Zitao tetap tenang, bahkan ketika pemuda itu mencium telinga dan lehernya ia tetap tidak bersuara.

"Sedang sibuk ya sayang?"

Zitao melepas tangan yang melingkar erat di perutnya, ia melangkah ke ranjang dan menyeret _bed cover_ selehernya kemudian memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak sesibuk dirimu"

Yifan tersenyum, pemuda itu meletakkan jas kantornya dan ikut berbaring di ranjang. "Siapa bilang aku sibuk? Tidak sibuk sama sekali".

Zitao membiarkan kepalanya diangkat dan diletakkan dilengan pemuda itu. Bau keringat bercampur aroma mawar menyengat menusuk hidungnya. "Tidak heran, ternyata tidak sibuk. Pantas saja aku melihatmu memeluk pinggang wanita pantat lebar".

Yifan tersenyum, pemuda itu memeluk punggung gadis itu erat menempelkan tubuh Zitao pada dirinya. "Ini bukan yang pertama kali kau melihatnya kan?"

Zitao melengos, selalu Yifan sangat ringan mengatakannya. "Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mencium bau mawar menyengat dari tubuhmu".

Yifan tidak bergeming, pemuda itu memejamkan mata menghirup dalam wangi Zitao. "Tadi pulang dari cafe langsung ke hotel ya?"

Yifan melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menatap manik kekasihnya yang terpejam. "Tidak, aku berselingkuh tapi tidak semenyakitkan itu Huang".

"Wah benarkah? Apa bisa dipercaya?" Yifan mengangguk. Pemuda itu mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lumatan kecil yang menenangkan, yang dapat membawa Zitao pergi menuju alam bawah sadarnya. Tidur.

...

Dari arah berlawanan, diujung jalan lorong kampus. Zitao melihat Sehun yang merajuk. Ia tertawa geli, dari sekolah menengah atas hingga akan wisuda perilaku keduanya tetap saja seperti drama labil di televisi yang biasa ditonton neneknya. Ia berdehem pelan kemudian Luhan menghampirinya, mengabaikan Sehun yang menatap Zitao jengkel.

"Hentikan drama kalian ge, ini memalukan" Luhan menyenggol lengan gadis itu dan menggerutu. "Aku kan begini karena ikut sakit hati dengan kata-katanya padamu kemarin Tao"

Zitao tekekeh, ia memeluk punggung temannya dan meletakkan gadis itu pada pelukan Sehun yang berlonjak bahagia karena Zitao ada dipihaknya. "Itu kan kemarin bukan sekarang, ah sudahlah bukannya itu sudah biasa terjadi ya? Jadi lupakan ya ge"

Luhan tidak terima, ia ingin melepaskan diri dari Sehun namun pemuda itu menahannya erat. "Bukan begitu caranya Tao! Kalau kau terus seperti ini aku yakin Yifan akan terus melakukannya dan akan semakin parah!"

Zitao tersenyum, "Tidak akan terjadi". Zitao berjalan pelan, "Pria tampan tidak selamanya tidak dapat dipercaya". Gadis keturunan Huang itu melambaikan tangannya anggun. Zitao terlihat santai, sungguh. Namun hatinya nyeri mendengar ucapan Luhan, ia menunduk menatap sepatu _converse_-nya.

"Aku duluan ya".

...

Zitao melihat banyak berbagai produk dan harga yang menggiurkan namun dari awal dia tetap menyukai satu produk itu dan tetap akan itu. Mungkin karena dia terlalu mencintai produk itu hingga ia tidak melirik produk baru lain yang ditawarkan. Pulang dari kampus, gadis itu berjalan ke mini market. Sebenarnya dia sudah menghubungi Yifan untuk menjemputnya, namun pemuda itu tidak mengangkat telponnya. Sibuk mungkin. Zitao tetap berpikir positif—padahal setiap dia berfikir positif yang terjadi sungguh kebalikannya.

Saat akan membayar belanjaannya di kasir, seorang wanita berpenampilan kantor seksi menyerobot tempatnya mengantri. Tanpa bersalah gadis itu justru melirik tidak peduli Zitao. Zitao? Tidak peduli, hanya masalah sepele dan tidak perlu diungkit menjadi besar.

Yang perlu diungkit besar adalah ini. Sekarang. Yifan.

Pria itu di dalam mobil, sedang berciuman bibir dengan wanita seksi. Zitao ingat, bukankah itu adalah wanita yang menyerobotnya di kasir tadi...

Zitao dengan langkah cepat menghampiri mobil Yifan. Ia mengetuk kaca yang ada di belakang wanita itu dengan tenang. Yifan meliriknya. Ia terkejut dan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang—ah bukan pantat wanita itu dan ciumannya. Wanita itu terlihat bingung, ia menoleh ke belakang namun tidak menemukan apa-apa di luar mobilnya.

Namun Yifan yakin. Itu adalah Zitao. Karena ia sempat melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan kata yang membuat hatinya nyeri dan mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya sungguh bajingan.

Baru Sadar ya kalo dirimu bajingan...

"Pacarmu seksi"

...

Sore hari di ruang televisi, Zitao duduk manis dengan anjing kecilnya. Candy. Ia bermain sambil tertawa kecil. Candy tengah bermain-main di pangkuannya dengan boneka bola yang ia gigit dengan taring-taringnya yang kecil. Seberapa besar masalah yang Zitao hadapi namun apabila ada Candy disampingnya masalah itu akan menguap.

Smartphonenya di meja bergetar, ia memeluk Candy agar tidak bergerak jauh dari jangkauannya. "Halo Sehun?"

"Oh halo Zi". Zitao mengeriyit, ia menatap smartphonenya sebentar. Tertera Sehun di pemanggil masuk. Oh mereka sepasang dan Zitao tidak heran lagi kalau yang menelponnya adalah Luhan.

"Zi, aku mengundangmu ke acara pertunanganku dengan Sehun minggu lusa". Zitao tersenyum, sekali lagi ia tidak heran. Daridulu ia paham betul, seberapa dan sesetia apa Sehun pada Luhan dan seberapa sayangnya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Kenapa mendadak sih? Aku juga baru diberitahu". Luhan diseberang telponnya terkekeh, gadis itu tersenyum halus. "Maaf, Sehun ingin bertunangan hanya dengan keluarga saja dan sahabat dekat"

Zitao mengangguk, ia memeluk Candy di dadanya. "Baiklah aku akan datang di acara suci kalian". Kekehnya pelan, ia masih geli karena terbayang bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan yang nanti akan menjadi suami istri. Hari-harinya pasti penuh drama romantis picisan yang membuatnya iri.

"Ini bukan pernikahan, hanya pertunangan". Penuh penekanan, Zitao tau Luhan tengah bersemu merah disana.

"Menurutku sama saja ge, kalian tak akan pernah terpisahkan". Suara Zitao meredam lirih. Hingga beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Yifan, ada masalah dengannya?". Luhan memang yang paling mengerti dirinya, Zitao akan menangis namun ia reda karena Candy melihatnya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan melupakan boneka bolanya yang menggelinding ke bawah meja.

"Kata-katamu ge". Luhan gelagapan, "Maaf Zi, aku tidak bermaksud mendoakan kalian tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa ge, mungkin ini sudah waktunya", ada jeda sebelum Zitao melepas suara menyakitkan yang ia redam sejak tadi. "Waktunya untuk berganti dengan produk baru".

Sebuah perumpamaan yang Luhan sangat paham apa arti dari kata-kata itu.

...

Tepat hari ini Luhan akan melakukan ritual awal tahap terikatnya dengan Sehun. Mungkin hanya pertukaran cincin namun itu sangat berharga kan. Sangat perlu dijaga baik. Dan hari ini adalah sudah hari ke-10 Zitao mengabaikan Yifan yang memohon-mohon maaf darinya. Zitao tidak ada niat untuk mendengar permohonan sia-sia itu.

Gadis itu memoles wajahnya senatural mungkin, merapikan _dress _ selututnya yang sedikit terbuka di bagian dada. Ia tidak melirik sedikitpun Yifan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Zitao mengambil blezer-nya dan berjalan keluar, sedangkan Yifan mengekor di belakangnya dengan pakaian rapi. Di dalam mobil Yifan berulang kali mengajak dan membuat suatu lelucon gagal yang tidak diperhatikan Zitao. Gadis itu sibuk dengan smartphone putihnya.

Di acara pertunangan Luhan dan Sehun hanya terdapat keluarga keduanya dan beberapa sahabat mereka. Zitao memeluk Luhan dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan merona dan Sehun yang menjawabnya dengan mengebu-ebu. "Tentu Zi! Setelah wisuda nanti kami akan menikah segera dan membuat keponakan untukmu!".

Zitao masih terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun, drama romantis.

"Sepertinya panda bahagia sekali?"

Zitao tersenyum lembut, ia memeluk mantan kekasihnya yang berdiri di depannya. Sedikit informasi, mantan kekasihnya dulu adalah sahabat Sehun. Tidak heran lagi kalau di acara seperti ini Chanyeol dapat ditemukan, padahal pria itu sekarang tinggal di Rusia untuk pendidikan tentunya. Zitao sedikit menyesal dulu pernah memutuskan jalinan asmaranya dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang Chanyeol semakain tampan, pemuda itu semakin tinggi dan rapi daripada sewaktu pacaran dengan Zitao dahulu. Namun itu telah berlalu, apalagi Zitao mengingat alasannya putus dari Chanyeol adalah ia tidak bisa berpacaran jarak jauh dan Chanyeol lebih mementingkan sekolahnya daripada Zitao.

Kejadiannya sudah 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau semakin cantik dan seksi Zi". Zitao terkekeh, ia memukul dada bidang Chanyeol yang berbalut pakaian berpesta rapi dengan dasi kupu-kupu coklat yang menawan.

"Jadi menyesal lebih mementingkan sekolahmu daripada aku?". Canda Zitao membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara menggelegarkan seisi rungan, pemuda itu membungkuk sopan pada keluarga Luhan dan Sehun yang datang.

"Iya Zi, aku sungguh menyesal". Bisiknya lirih, pemuda itu melirik Yifan yang datang membawa vodka di tangan kanannya kemudian memeluk pinggang Zitao dan menatap Chanyeol nyalang. "Tapi sepertinya penyeselanku datang terlambat ya?" lirihnya.

Zitao akan menjawab Chanyeol namun tubuhnya segera di gendong Yifan di lengannya (bridal), sebelumnya pemuda itu meletakkan gelas yang dibawanya pada pelayan yang melewati mereka. Zitao malu setengah mati, semua tamu melihat adegan itu bahkan Zitao tidak sempat berpamitan pada orang tua Luhan yang menatapnya geli dan bersemu merah.

"Chanyeol hubungi aku oke?" Zitao berteriak kencang sebelum dirinya hilang dari ruangan bersama kekasihnya yang _baik_ sekali.

...

"Kau kenapa?" Zitao tidak mempedulikannya, ia sibuk merapikan _dress_-nya yang sedikit tersingkap ke atas.

"Dengarkan aku!". Lengkingan keras dan penuh perintah itu membuat Zitao ingin menangis, gadis itu menatap Yifan tajam dengan mata penuh air.

"Tidak. Minggu depan aku akan pindah apartemen. Chanyeol telah mencarikan apartemen yang murah". Zitao tidak menatap Yifan saat mengucapkannya, ia telah menangis mengahadap keluar kaca mobil.

"Zi, aku minta maaf". Zitao tidak mendengarkannya. Ia mengambil blezernya di kursi belakang mobil, namun Yifan menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Diciumannya Zitao menangis, ia mengepalkan tangannya di dada Yifan. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya kasar, melumatnya tergesa. Marah. Tentu. Yifan sangat marah pada dirinya.

Ciumannya terus mengalir beberapa menit hingga pemuda itu melepaskannya dan memeluk Zitao. "Maafkan aku Zi, maafkan aku". Zitao sesegukan, namun gadis itu sedikit lega. Air mata yang ia tahan selama Yifan berselingkuh terang-terangan di depannya keluar deras. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa Yifan telah menyakitinya terlalu dalam.

"Jangan pindah Zi, aku tidak bisa tanpa dirimu Zi. Maafkan aku".

Di pundaknya yang terbuka Zitao merasakan dingin saat air mata Yifan jatuh. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pangeran warga Kanada. "Sakit ge".

Yifan menggangguk, sekarang ia bisa memposisikan diri menjadi Zitao. Ia tak ingin lagi egois. "Ingat kan Zi apa yang kuucapkan saat pertama kali kamu melihatku berselingkuh?"

Zitao menggangguk, ia kembali menangis saat Yifan mengatakan kalimat bermakna untuk kisah asmaranya ke depan. Dan Zitao berharap pemuda berumur 27 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin perusahaan milik keluarga Wu yang masih menjadi kekasihnya segera melakukan apa yang dilakukan Luhan dan Sehun. Mengikatkan diri satu sama lain secara sah.

"Maaf, aku berselingkuh. Namun ingatlah sampai kapanpun hanya kamu yang mengisi hatiku dan akan menjadi istriku dimasa nanti. Tentu".

**Selesai.**

_review_ ya. Saya akan sangat bahagia dan kalian mendapat pahala membuat orang bahagia.


End file.
